Chun Tree
by silverwaves0210
Summary: It's amazing what an ancient tree can reveal about the future. Kataang.


Aang walked past the greenery of the vast field, hands behind his back, whistling a happy tune. He walked over to a particularly large tree. The tree was different than the other trees spread out across the field, however. For one, it was the largest tree of all, and it had special meaning to Aang. It also stood out by the beautiful girl leaning against its trunk, enjoying its shade.

Once Aang stopped in front of her, the girl looked up from her hands in her lap.

"Aang!" she said happily, standing up.

"Katara," the boy replied, allowing the girl to jump onto him in an embrace.

"I was wondering when you'd come," the girl whispered into his ear, still hugging on to him tightly.

"I have something for you," he whispered back.

Katara broke away from him, staring at him with some confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something I meant to give to you a long time ago."

With that, Aang pulled his arm from behind his back revealing the gift. It was the most beautiful panda lily, freshly picked.

"Oh, Aang, it's beautiful!" Katara shouted.

She gently took the panda lily from his hands. She stared at it lovingly before holding it out to him.

Aang looked at her, confused.

Katara held up the panda lily closer toward him.

"Would you like to put it in my hair?" she asked gently.

Aang finally understood. He smiled and nodded. Katara sat down on the grass and patted the empty spot behind her. Aang promptly sat down and began weaving the flower into her bun.

"Your hair is so thick and lovely," Aang commented, fiddling with her waves.

Katara giggled, "Why, thank you!"

Silence followed while Aang continued playing with Katara's locks.

"Do you know why I asked you to meet me at this specific tree?" Aang questioned Katara.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, it's a story that goes back to one hundred years ago…"

* * *

_Gyatso walked in front of a bunch of young air benders. They were all looking confused, and somewhat scared as he was leading them into a dense forest. Finally, they all stopped at what seemed to be the center of the forest, a huge tree in front of them._

"_Now, I bet you are all wondering why I brought you here," Gyatso told them._

_Six tiny bald heads nodded simultaneously._

"_The reason is for this tree right here," he patted the giant tree behind him. "You see, I thought it would be a good idea for me to take you all to see the legendary Chun Tree."_

_The six air benders stared at him, confused._

"_Chun," Gyatso explained, "Love tree. Legend has it that centuries ago, Avatar Hui professed his love to a woman by this very tree, and years later, got married to her in the exact same spot. This tree is very ancient, as well as historical."_

_One air bender from the group slowly started walking toward the tree. Gyatso stared at him as he reached his hand up and touched the tree. The little boy gasped._

"_Aang," Gyatso asked worriedly._

_Aang turned to face Gyatso and gave him a big smile._

"_I have good feelings about this tree," he stated simply._

* * *

"Wow, what a story," Katara said, concealing her blush.

"I felt a connection to the tree. Only later did I find out that it was connected to my past life," Aang explained. "But somehow I felt a deeper connection than that. Like I said, I had good feelings about it."

"Oh?" Katara asked, turning around.

"Yes," Aang stood up, and so did Katara. Aang grabbed Katara and kissed her fiercely on the lips. The kiss lasted a long time before they finally parted.

Katara stared at Aang in wonderment, her blush burning away her cheeks.

"I love you," Aang whispered.

Katara smiled. She laughed. She cried. She embraced Aang and rocked him back and forth, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

* * *

_Author's Note: What!? No Aangst? The world must be coming to an end. This is probably the shortest and cheesiest thing I have ever written. I was originally planning for this to be a simple finale oneshot about Aang giving Katara the panda lily under the shade of a tree. I had no intention of giving the tree a history or anything. Now this takes place before the finale. I had a lot of editing to do to this to adjust to the new plot. First, they were kissing at the beginning and all that stuff, so when I cut all the finale stuff out, it kind of became really short. Sorry.  
Anyway, just for all of your information, Chun really does mean love. I looked it up on a Chinese translator. Nothing cooler than those things. Plus, the Chinese definition for Hui (the past Avatar) is: to restore; to recover; great. I just thought I would keep you all informed. X)_


End file.
